User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Girl Meets World: Season 4 episodes (my interpretation)
Here's my idea for a new season of Girl Meets World: Characters: Main Characters (would be in theme song): *Riley *Maya *Lucas *Farkle *Cory *Topanga *Auggie Returning characters: *Zay *Smackle *Morgan *Shawn *Katy *Missy *Billy *Evan *Chai *Nikki *Thor *Francesca *Marly *Amy *Alan *Angela *Aubrey *Ava *Billy *Carla *Renee *Charlie *Darby *Sarah *Doy (Dewey) *Eric *Harley *Harper *Jack *Jennifer *Minkus *Josh *Kermit *Mr. Feeney *TJ (Tommy) Character debuts: *Marissa 1 *Marissa 2 *Lisa Loud *Rachel Mcguire *Lauren *Frankie *Joey Episodes: Episode 1: Girl Meets Not Moving! Takes place just after Riley and Maya find out Topanga not taking the job in London. Riley is ecstactic she can finish out high school with Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle. Meanwhile, Auggie and Ava are having issues since they found out they're growing apart. Episode 2: Girl Meets Bullying Riley and Maya are hassled by Missy Bradford again, who admits to texting Riley mean messages from "Girl Meets Rileytown". They attempt to stop her by banding together Lucas and Farkle, but Missy brings her cohorts together, two girls named Marissa (Played by Tiffany Espensen and Dove Cameron) to bring down Riley and Maya. Episode 3: Girl Meets New Girl Riley is ecstactic that there's a new girl who moved in her apartment, a 4 year old genius named Lisa Loud (Played by Kaitlyn Maher). Riley attempts to befriend her, but Lisa is turned off by Riley's goofy personality and starts having feelings for Farkle, in which Smackle gets jealous. Meanwhile, Cory and Topanga are visited by their old friend, Rachel, who is revealed to be a family friend of Lisa's. Episode 4: Girl Meets She Does Like Me After All After Riley coming to terms with Chai not liking her, she's in for a surprise when Chai reveals she does like Riley after all. Meanwhile, Cory reunites with his family again. Episode 5: Girl Meets Science Lisa returns when she transfers to Riley's school, for being so smart. Riley gets jealous at this, Maya tries to talk her down along with Lucas, and Farkle shows Lisa the new science lab in the school. Episode 6: Girl Meets Bad Influence Maya is influenced by Carla and Renee, her old friends, when they pressure Maya to cut class with them. Episode 7: Girl Meets Old Friend Riley asks Eric what happened to his old friend Tommy after the senator's election. TJ (Tommy) pays Eric a visit again. Episode 8: Girl Meets English Class Harper Lee Burgess is Riley's new English teacher. She tells the class about Shakespeare. Episode 9: Girl Meets Rebellion Riley is worried about getting special treatment in Cory's classes after a snide comment from Marly. Riley attempts to break the rules so she can prove Marly wrong. Episode 10: Girl Meets Broken Home Kermit returns and tells Maya the real reason he left. Episode 11: Girl Meets Demolition Closing When Demolition, Riley & Maya's favorite store, is closing, Riley and Maya fight to keep it open. Episode 12: Girl Meets Senior Year When Nikki, Thor, and Francesca graduate high school, Riley and her friends look forward for their senior year and seek advice from them on what to expect in the coming year. Episode 13: Girl Meets Marissa, Marissa, & Missy Missy and the Marissas return again to apologize and make up with Riley and Maya. Episode 14: Girl Meets Unforgiveness Riley doesn't forgive Missy and the Marissas for them bullying her. Lisa returns to give Riley simple advice on how she can forgive them. Episode 15: Girl Meets Old Love When Charlie transfers to Abigail Adams, Riley starts to have some feelings for him, with Lucas getting jealous. Episode 16: Girl Meets Splits Evan returns to get in between Lucas & Riley's relationship. Meanwhile, Cory & Topanga's marraige is threatened when Lauren flirts with Cory and him going along with it. Episode 17: Girl Meets Older Love Shawn's ex-girlfriend, Angela, returns again. They look back on their old relationship again. (Old flashbacks from Boy Meets World's episodes about Shawn & Angela are included) (This is the only episode not to focus on Riley & Maya) Episode 18: Girl Meets Reformed Bully When Billy, Farkle's former bully returns, Riley and her friends are hesitant on letting Billy be friends with them. He changes his ways and bonds with Zay, who also had a troubled past. Episode 19: Girl Meets 1994 Riley and Maya time travel to 1994 when Farkle uses Lisa's new time-machine to take them all to the time when their parents were teenagers. There Riley meets a young Harley Keiner and Frankie & Joey, who used to torment her dad. Meanwhile, in the present, Cory and Topanga recieve a visit from Harley, Frankie, & Joey. Episode 20: Girl Meets Graduation Riley, Maya, and friends all graduate high school. They look back at the past and look towards the future. Episode 21: Girl Meets Flashbacks All the notable, previous episodes are reminisced from flashbacks. (Episodes include all episodes from seasons 1, 2, & 3.) Trivia: *This is the (true) final season. *Lisa Loud from the Loud House makes a few appearences. She is portrayed by Kaitlyn Maher. **Lisa's siblings are mentioned in "Girl Meets New Girl" and "Girl Meets Science" *Missy returns and confirms my theory of her bullying Riley in Girl Meets Rileytown. *Sarah and Darby make speaking cameos in every episode except "Girl Meets Older Love" *Doy appears in "Girl Meets Not Moving!" *I'd really love this season to air! Category:Blog posts